Mianhae, Hyukkie
by Dina Fujoshi
Summary: "Jahat! Hae jahat, Hyuk benci Hae!" / "Saranghaeyo, Lee Donghae." / "Nado saranghaeyo, Lee Hyukjae. Naui cheonsa." / Warn: Shou-ai, DLDR!


Title: Mianhae, Hyukkie

.

Main Cast: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae

.

Support Cast: Super Junior Members

.

Pair: HaeHyuk, Slight: KyuMin

.

Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship, Humor (gagal)

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe).

.

.

"Hae~ ayo main," terdengar suara rengekan seorang namja dari salah satu kamar di dorm Super Junior.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Donghae.

"Donghae-ah~" rengeknya lagi.

Donghae terus diam, kelihatannya namja tampan satu ini sedang tidak ingin diganggu sekarang, terbukti dengan diacuhkannya Eunhyuk yang notabane-nya adalah namjachingu-nya tersebut.

"Hae."

"Aish! Ya, bisakah kau diam? Apa kau tidak tahu, aku ini sangat lelah! Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?" bentak Donghae kasar tepat di depan wajah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terdiam selama beberapa saat, namja manis tersebut kaget dengan bentakan kasar Donghae. Pasalnya, selama menjadi namjachingu-nya, Donghae hampir tidak pernah membentaknya sekeras tadi, ia selalu memperlakukan Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Perlahan, kedua bola mata namja manis tersebut mulai berkaca-kaca, dan tidak lama setelah itu, air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua bola mata indahnya. Takut, ia takut melihat ekspresi wajah Donghae saat ini, ia takut mendengar suara bentakan Donghae yang kasar seperti tadi.

"Hiks," sebuah isakan kecil berhasil lolos dari kedua belah bibir cerinya.

Donghae, yang melihat namjachingu-nya menangis tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, namja tampan tersebut segera menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk, kedua matanya mengisyaratkan rasa bersalah yang sangat kentara.

"Hyukkie-ah, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae," mohon Donghae panik.

"Hiks... jahat... hiks," gumam Eunhyuk pelan, air mata masih mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

"Hyuk?"

"Jahat! Hae jahat, Hyuk benci Hae!" seru Eunhyuk seraya menghempaskan tangan Donghae dan langsung berlari keluar kamar.

Brak!

Pintu kamar tertutup, meninggalkan Donghae yang tengah berdiri mematung sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk. Namja tampan tersebut mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Aish! Lee Donghae, kau sukses membuat seseorang yang kau sayangi menangis karenamu!" umpatnya kesal.

.

Di ruang tengah

.

Brak!

Sebuah bantingan pintu yang cukup keras membuat member yang ada di ruang tengah dorm Super Junior tersebut terlonjak kaget, mereka segera menolehkan kepala masing-masing ke arah datangnya suara dan melihat Eunhyuk yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Donghae dengan wajah sembab dan air mata yang masih mengalir deras di pipinya yang putih.

Leeteuk segera berdiri dan menghampiri dongsaeng-nya tersebut, diusapnya dengan lembut puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk-ah, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya lembut.

"Hiks, Hae... Hae... Ukh, hiks," kata Eunhyuk terbata, ia hanya mengucapkan nama Donghae berulang kali sambil tetap menangis sesengukan.

"Ssh... uljimma," Leeteuk berujar lembut sambil tetap mengelus puncak kepala sang lead dancer Super Junior yang terkenal cengeng tersebut.

Leeteuk segera menuntun Eunhyuk agar ia duduk, tetapi namja manis tersebut hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya, membuat sang leader heran.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya lembut.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, namja manis tersebut menatap Leeteuk dalam diam. Seolah mengerti arti tatapan sang dongsaeng, Leeteuk tersenyum lembut dan langsung berbisik ke telinga Eunhyuk.

"Kita ke bawah, oke?"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan langsung mengikuti langkah sang leader, sebelum meninggalkan ruang tengah, Leeteuk menatap kepada para dongsaeng-nya.

"Heechul-ah, Sungmin-ah, Wookie-ah, Kibum-ah, kajja!" katanya.

Keempat dongsaeng-nya segera berdiri dan langsung mengikuti hyung mereka.

Tidak lama setelah kepergian ke enam namja manis tersebut, pintu kamar kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang Lee Donghae dangan wajah kusutnya.

"Ya, kau kenapa?" tanya Kangin bingung.

"Dan kenapa Eunhyukkie-hyung menangis?" Siwon menambahkan.

Donghae menatap hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul-nya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan, namja tampan tersebut menghela napas dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"Hah... aku membentaknya," ujarnya pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Shindong sambil memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Tadi Hyukkie mengajakku main, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu, tanpa sadar aku malah membentaknya," jelasnya lemas, rasa bersalah menghampirinya karena membuat namjachingu-nya menangis.

Para namja yang berada di ruang tengah tersebut menghela napas, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kau kan tahu kalau Eunhyuk-hyung itu orangnya sensitive, tapi kenapa kau malah membuatnya menangis?" tanya sang evil maknae heran.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang maknae, "Kyu! Kan tadi aku bilang aku tidak sengaja membentaknya," bantah namja ikan tersebut.

"Itu artinya sama saja 'kan dengan Hae-hyung yang membentak Eunhyuk-hyung dan membuatnya menangis," ujar Kyuhyun sengit.

"Tapi-"

Bletak!

Bletak!

Dua buah jitakan berhasil mendarat di kepala Donghae dan Kyuhyun, membuat kedua namja tampan tersebut mengaduh kesakitan.

"Appo~" ringis Donghae.

"Kangin-hyung apa-apaan sih, main pukul saja!" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dijitak oleh Kangin, sedangkan Donghae yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Kangin memelototkan matanya, "Ya, dasar evil maknae! Mana sopan santunmu hah? Kau harus berperilaku sopan di depan hyung-mu, arasseo?"

"Ne, ne, arasseo," jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Huh, dan kau Hae!" kini pandangan Kangin mengarah kepada Donghae, "Kau harus minta maaf pada Eunhyuk secepatnya, arasseo?"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan hyung-nya tersebut, "Ne hyung, arasseo."

Kangin tersenyum puas.

.

Di dorm lantai 11

.

"Hiks..." Eunhyuk terus menangis dalam pelukan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengelus punggung dongsaeng-nya tersebut dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan sang lead dancer Super Junior tersebut. Namja cantik tersebut menoleh kepada dongsaeng-dongseng-nya yang dengan santainya menonton televisi.

"Wookie-ah, bisa kau buatkan makan siang sekarang?" tanyanya lembut.

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis, "Ne hyung!" jawabnya semangat, namja imut tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya seraya berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur, setelah sebelumnya mengelus puncak kepala Eunhyuk dengan sayang.

Eunhyuk mendorong dada Leeteuk saat ia mulai merasa tenang, namja manis tersebut menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Sungmin menoleh, namja aegyo tersebut sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, dilihatnya Eunhyuk yang tengah sibuk menyeka air matanya, hidungnya yang memerah dan bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

"Hyuk-ah, kau manis sekali," kata Sungmin santai, membuat wajah sang lead dancer Super Junior tersebut merona merah.

"Aku namja, hyung," jawabnya pelan dengan suara serak sehabis menangis.

Mendengar perkataan namja manis tersebut, kontan membuat empat orang namja yang berada di ruang tengah tersebut tertawa kecil.

"Kami tahu, siapa bilang kau yeoja?" sahut Kibum seraya menampilkan killer smile-nya yang menawan.

Heechul tersenyum kecil, namja cantik tersebut berdiri dan mengacak rambut Eunhyuk.

"Hei monkey, kau berkeringat?" tanyanya saat ia merasakan rambut Eunhyuk yang sedikit basah.

Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mandi sana!" suruh cinderella Super Junior tersebut.

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil, tangannya bergerak mengelus puncak kepala dongsaeng-nya, "Chullie benar, mandilah," katanya lembut.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, namja manis tersebut segera berdiri dan melangkah ke kamarnya.

Saat pintu kamar tersebut tertutup, Heechul mendudukkan dirinya di samping Leeteuk. Suasana dalam ruang tengah tersebut terasa hening, hanya ada suara televisi yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut, ke empat namja yang berada di ruang tengah itu terlihat sedang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Hei," 15 menit kemudian Heechul membuka suaranya, namja cantik tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya pada Leeteuk yang duduk di sebelahnya, sedangkan Sungmin dan Kibum membalikkan tubuh mereka dan ikut memandang Leeteuk. Mereka bertiga menatap Leeteuk dalam diam.

"Wae?" tanya sang leader.

"Hyung, bagaimana?" tanya Kibum.

Leeteuk mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Kibum, "Bagaimana apanya?" dan berkat pertanyaannya tersebut, sebuah jitakan pelan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Appo~"

"Kau ini, benar-benar deh. Masalah HaeHyuk bagaimana?" tanya Heechul lagi.

Leeteuk mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dijitak oleh Heechul, "Sungmin-ah, kau kan dekat dengan Eunhyukkie."

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku memang dekat dengannya, tapi kalau masalah ini aku tidak bisa membantu," jawabnya.

Leeteuk menghela napasnya, "Lalu bagaimana-" pertanyaan sang leader terputus saat pintu kamar Eunhyuk terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja manis dengan baju kaos tanpa lengan berwarna coklat dengan tulisan "I'm Innocent Boy" di bagian depan dan celana putih pendek sebatas lutut, serta rambutnya yang basah sehabis mandi. Dikepalanya tersampir selembar handuk berwarna biru polos.

Empat buah pasang mata menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun, keempat namja tersebut terlihat tengah sibuk memperhatikan namja manis di depan mereka. Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingungnya yang menggemaskan.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanyanya polos. Tidak menyadari bahwa tingkahnya itu 'membangkitkan' jiwa ke-seme-an (?) dari empat uke tersebut.

Sungmin, yang pertama kali sadar tersenyum kecil ke arah salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya tersebut, dilambaikannya tangannya, menyuruh agar namja manis itu mendekat. Eunhyuk berjalan ke arah Sungmin dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mengambil handuk yang berada di atas kepala Eunhyuk dan mulai mengeringkan rambut sang dancing machine Super Junior tersebut.

"Mandimu cepat juga ya," kata namja aegyo tersebut.

"Ne."

"Sekarang jelaskan, kenapa hyung bisa sampai menangis!" titah Kibum kepada Eunhyuk.

Mendengarnya, Eunhyuk mengerutkan alisnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu, "Tadi waktu aku mengajak Hae main, Hae malah membentakku," jelasnya dengan wajah tertekuk.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau ini, dasar cengeng. Masa hanya dibentak seperti itu sudah menangis."

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya, "Habis Hae menyeramkan hyung!" balasnya sembari menggembungkan kedua pipi putihnya.

"Arasseo, arasseo," jawab Heechul seraya mengacak rambut hitam Eunhyuk, membuat rambutnya yang semula berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan.

"Akh! Hyung!" serunya.

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku dongsaeng-nya.

"Hyungdeul! Kibummie! Makanan siap!" seru Ryeowook dari dapur, kelima namja yang berada di ruang tengah itu pun dengan segera beranjak ke arah dapur.

Kelima namja tersebut memasuki dapur, indra penciuman mereka langsung disambut dengan bau-bau masakan yang khas, membuat perut mereka berbunyi. Ryeowook tersenyum lebar, dengan segera ditariknya pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk dan membawanya agar segera duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Aku memasak ini khusus untuk Eunhyuk-hyung!" katanya semangat seraya menyodorkan sepiring penuh nasi goreng kimchi kesukaan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menerima nasi goreng tersebut dengan senang hati, namja manis tersebut langsung melahap nasi gorengnya, "Enak! Wookie-ah, gomawo!" katanya seraya tersenyum manis.

Ryeowook tersenyum senang mendengar pujian dari salah satu hyung kesayangannya tersebut, tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut hitam Eunhyuk. Sedangkan yang kepalanya dielus hanya diam, seolah tidak merasa terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh dongsaeng-nya tersebut.

Keempat namja manis yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu hanya menatap pemandangan di depan mereka dalam diam.

'Apakah jiwa ke-seme-an (?) Wookie mulai aktif?' batin mereka.

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya ke arah hyungdeul dan dongsaeng-nya yang masih berdiam diri di depan pintu dapur, "Kalian kenapa? Tidak mau makan?" tanyanya.

Kibum menggelangkan kepalanya, namja pemilik killer smile tersebut langsung melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk tepat di depan Eunhyuk, yang langsung diikuti oleh ketiga hyung-nya. Sungmin duduk tepat di samping Eunhyuk yang sudah sibuk dengan makanannya.

Leeteuk menyendokkan makanannya dan mulai memakannya, "Enak," pujinya, yang langsung diamini oleh member yang lain.

ke enam namja manis tersebut makan dengan lahap, melupakan ke tujuh member yang masih berada di lantai atas.

.

Malam hari

Di ruang tengah dorm lantai 11, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Kibum tengah duduk selonjoran di lantai sambil memakan cemilan yang tadi dibuatkan oleh Ryeowook. Sedangkan Leeteuk, Heechul dan Eunhyuk duduk di sofa dengan nyamannya. Leeteuk membelai rambut hitam Eunhyuk yang duduk di antara ia dan Heechul. Eunhyuk tampak tidak terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh hyung tertuanya tersebut, namja manis itu sedang sibuk menikmati susu strawberry miliknya. Sesekali namja manis tersebut merinding ketakutan saat ia melihat wajah yang penuh dengan darah di layar televisi. Ya, ke enam namja ini sedang asyik menonton film horror hasil pinjam dari Changmin DBSK.

"Huuuaaaaa!" seru Eunhyuk saat ia melihat seorang manusia tanpa kepala yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Reflek, ke lima namja yang lain menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah Eunhyuk yang tengah memeluk Heechul dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada namja cantik tersebut. Heechul hanya dapat terdiam mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba dari namja manis tersebut.

Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya berkaca-kaca, menandakan namja manis tersebut akan segera menangis, "Hyung... ma-matikan," katanya dengan suara pelan.

"Hah?" koor member yang lain.

"Tapi Hyuk-ah, film-nya belum selesai," kata Sungmin.

Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat posisinya menjadi duduk di pangkuan Heechul. Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang mengerucut, namja manis tersebut membalas perkataan Sungmin.

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya matikan!" katanya sengit.

"Ta-"

"Huueee! Heechul-hyung!" seruan Eunhyuk memotong perkataan Sungmin, namja manis tersebut menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara ceruk leher Heechul saat ia melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan di layar televisi, membuat namja cantik tersebut merinding merasakan hembusan napas Eunhyuk di lehernya.

"Kibum-ah, matikan film-nya," suruh Leeteuk lembut.

Kibum mengangguk dan merangkak ke arah televisi dan menekan tombol stop. Ryeowook merangkak ke arah Eunhyuk dan mengusap puncak kepala hyung manisnya itu dengan sayang.

"Hyung-chagi, film-nya sudah selesai," katanya lembut.

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya, tangannya masih melingkar di leher Heechul, setitik air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

'Neomu kyeopta!' batin ke tiga hyung dan dua dongsaeng-nya tersebut.

"Jinjja?" tanyanya.

"Ne jinjja."

Cklek!

Pintu depan terbuka, dan masuklah 6 orang namja tampan dan seorang namja yang bertubuh lebih subur dari ke enam namja lainnya. Melihatnya, Eunhyuk makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Heechul.

Donghae dan Hankyung mengerutkan alis mereka melihat pemandangan tersebut, sedangkan para seme yang lain langsung menghampiri uke-nya masing-masing, dan Shindong langsung menghampiri 'kekasihnya' yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai.

"Aww~" Donghae meringis saat dirasakannya cubitan Hankyung di pinggangnya, namja tampan tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hankyung di sampingnya dan membuatnya mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari namja Cina tersebut.

"Jaga Hyukkie dari Chullie," bisiknya mengerikan.

Mendengar bisikan -yang bagi Donghae- mengerikan tersebut, Donghae langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya pada Heechul dan langsung berdiri, namja manis tersebut melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kamarnya, dan saat pandangannya dan Donghae bertemu, namja manis tersebut langsung menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani melihat wajah Donghae.

Blam!

Pintu kamar tertutup, semua member menatap Donghae dengan tatapan menusuk, membuat namja tampan tersebut merinding.

"Lee Donghae!" kata Heechul penuh penekanan.

"Cepat minta maaf pada Eunhyukkie," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis dengan aura menyeramkan di belakangnya.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, dan tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, namja berwajah playboy tersebut segera berlari ke kamar Eunhyuk.

Cklek

Blam!

Sepeninggal Donghae, seluruh member Super Junior berpandangan, senyum kecil terpampang di wajah masing-masing.

"Donghae-hyung babbo," kata Kyuhyun sambil memainkan PSP-nya.

"Bukannya kau juga, Kyu?" balas Sungmin seraya menyikut lengan Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun memperlihatkan cengirannya, "Aniyo. Aku ini pintar hyung, buktinya aku dapat membuat seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi milikku," katanya seraya tersenyum nakal.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, "Dasar gombal," ucapnya.

"Hanya di depanmu, chagiya," katanya seraya menundukkan kepalanya dan melumat bibir manis Bunny Min-nya dengan lembut, Sungmin membalas ciuman Kyuhyun, tangannya melingkar di leher putih namjachingu-nya.

Seluruh member Super Junior -minus KyuMin dan HaeHyuk- menatap pemandangan di depan mereka dengan tatapan maklum. Sudah terbiasa dengan sifat mereka yang suka mengumbar kemesraan dimana-mana. Tiba-tiba...

"YOU LOSE!" terdengar sebuah suara dari PSP milik Kyuhyun.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat PSP-nya dengan tatapan horror, "Tidak!"

"Hahaha!"

.

Di Kamar Eunhyuk

.

Eunhyuk berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya, memperhatikan keindahan kota Seoul di malam hari seraya menikmati hembusan angin malam yang membelai lembut rambutnya. Namja manis itu tidak menyadari bahwa sudah ada seorang namja tampan berdiri di belakangnya.

Donghae berdiri di belakang Eunhyuk, namja tampan tersebut terdiam memperhatikan sosok namjachingu-nya yang tengah diterpa cahaya bulan, sangat menawan. Walaupun sekarang Eunhyuk tengah membelakanginya, tapi tetap tidak mengurangi keindahan sosok dihadapannya ini. Donghae melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok malaikat di depannya, namja tampan tersebut melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping sang kekasih.

Eunhyuk tersentak kaget saat dirasakannya dua buah lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya, segera saja ditolehkannya kepalanya dan mendapati wajah Donghae yang tengah menatapnya dengan lembut. Kedua tangan Eunhyuk langsung bergerak untuk melepas pelukan Donghae, tapi bukannya melepasnya, Donghae semakin memperkuat pelukannya.

"Hae, lepas," pintanya dengan suara pelan.

"..."

"Do-donghae-"

"Aku tidak akan melepasnya."

"T-tapi..."

"Diam atau kau akan mendapat 'hukuman'," perkataan Donghae berhasil memotong perkataan Eunhyuk serta membuat namja manis tersebut terdiam, "Mianhae."

"Mianhae, aku membentakmu. Bukan maksudku untuk melakukannya, tadi siang aku hanya lelah, hingga tidak sadar aku malah membentakmu. Mianhae, aku membuatmu menangis. Mianhae chagiya. Saranghae."

Eunhyuk terdiam mendengar pengakuan Donghae, namja manis tersebut tersenyum kecil, "Gwaenchana Hae-ya, aku hanya kaget dan... takut," jawabnya pelan.

Mendengar jawaban namjachingu-nya tersebut, Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku takut melihat ekspresi wajah Hae saat itu, aku takut mendengar suara bentakan Hae yang kasar seperti tadi. Aku takut, aku kira Hae akan membenciku, makanya aku menangis. Aku cengeng ya," katanya.

Donghae tertawa kecil dan mengecup pipi putih Eunhyuk, "Tapi aku menyukai kau yang seperti itu," jawabnya.

Tangan Donghae bergerak membelai pipi Eunhyuk, namja tampan tersebut sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Mengetahui maksudnya, Eunhyuk sedikit menolehkan kepalanya dan mendongak, membuat kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan. Donghae melumat bibir Eunhyuk dengan lembut, sedangkan namja manis tersebut membalas ciuman Donghae dengan membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidah terlatih Donghae memasuki rongga mulutnya. Mendapatkan izin, Donghae langsung melesakkan lidahnya memasuki gua manis Eunhyuk.

"Engh..." Eunhyuk mendesah pelan di sela ciuman mereka.

Eunhyuk meremas lengan Donghae saat dirasanya oksigen yang ia hirup semakin sedikit. Donghae melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dengan berat hati, mempersilahkan Eunhyuk untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Donghae menepuk kepala Eunhyuk dan membalikkan badannya.

"Hyukkie, ayo keluar," katanya seraya berjalan ke arah pintu kamar.

Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya, "Donghae-ah," panggilnya.

Donghae berbalik, namja tampan tersebut kembali terdiam saat melihat sosok di depannya.

'Malaikat,' batinnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Eunhyuk yang saat ini benar-benar menakjubkan, hidung mancungnya, mata bulatnya, gummy smile-nya, dibingkai sempurna dengan wajah manisnya. Ditambah dengan angin malam yang membelai rambut hitamnya dengan lembut dan sinar bulan yang menyinari kulit putihnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis dan menganggumkan.

Dengan senyuman yang paling manis yang ia punya, namja manis itu berujar lembut, "Saranghaeyo, Lee Donghae."

Donghae tersenyum lembut, "Nado saranghaeyo, Lee Hyukjae. Naui cheonsa."

.

.

End

.

.

Annyeong. Satu lagi fanfic HaeHyuk dari saya, semoga reader-sshi menyukainya. Dedication for all HaeHyuk Shipper, hope you like it. ^^

Boleh nge-flame, asal jangan flame pair sama oppadeul-nya aja.

Review please! XD

Kamshahamnida! *bow*


End file.
